1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a video processing and playing method and a video processing apparatus, in particular, to a video processing and playing method and a video processing apparatus, which are capable of playing a video segment according to video content interesting the user.
2. Description of Related Art
Along with people's increasing reliance on electronic products, various portable electronic apparatuses such as notebook PCs, personal digital assistants (PDAs), smartphones, and tablet PCs are gradually popularized. As such, along with booming development of communication technique, people start to make discussions, perform interactions and share feelings and information through Internet. For example, users may share their own status, the latest news or even locations with their friends, and gradually get used to upload pictures or video to the social networking websites to record their life. That is, the frequency of watching the videos by the users is getting higher these days. Besides, the users may also watch the videos recording movies, TV programs, dramas or some specific events, such as an important conference, a famous concert, a baseball game, etc., through various electronic apparatuses by connecting to a multimedia sharing platform through Internet.
However, the users may not want to watch a whole video from the beginning to the end, since it is time-consuming sometimes and some parts of the video content is not interesting for the users. Especially, the video may contain the content that make the users feel bored. In some cases, the users may choose to skip part of the video content by dragging an index of a playback timeline and search the part that the user is interesting in, but it is inconvenient and some video content that the user is interesting in may be missed.